Position compromettante
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Blue Topaz


POSITION COMPROMETTANTE

Auteur original : Blue Topaz (http/ )

Traductrice : Sganzy

E-mail : : Pas à moi, pas à elle, pas de sous pour nous.

Genre : Humour, S/J

Okkééééé

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste?

Trop sonnée pour réagir, elle se contenta d'apprécier sa position actuelle.

Sa très compromettant position actuelle.

Sa position, sa-tête-sur-Ses-genoux-et-Sa-main-sur-sa-tête, plus que compromettante même. .

Elle n'osa alors plus bouger ou dire quoique ça soit de peur de briser l'instant.

- Confortable, demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sa main…Non il ne pouvait pas être en train de….Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas être…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Heureusement, leur position (il était assis et elle à demi-couchée sur lui) ne permettait pas à Jack de le remarquer.

Il était en train de la caresser.

CaReSser

Comme si elle était un animal domestique…ou une enfant…ou une folle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle trouvait ça pour le moins troublant. Et apaisant. Définitivement apaisant.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle?

Juste quand elle pensait enfin l'avoir cerné, il fallait qu'il se débrouiller pour faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Et doux. Et choux.

- Hum…Pas que je n'apprécie pas cela, monsieur, mais…

Elle ne lâcha pas l'écran de la télé des yeux.

- Mais quoi?

Sa caresse stoppa. Mais pas totalement. Maintenant, du bout des doigts il massait sa nuque. Délicatement. Sensuellement.

Frissonnant involontairement sous ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux, ravalant de justesse un soupir de plaisir.

- Pourquoi….Tout ça?

Elle fit un vague geste de sa main libre pour désigner la table basse où une boîte de pizza et un pack de six bières fraîches étaient posés. C'est lui même qui les avait apporté.

Elle avait été surprise de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte un peu plus tôt, mais sa compagnie était toujours la bienvenue. Ils avaient échangé des politesses, et s'étaient installés dans le salon. Il avait posé la nourriture et la boisson sur la table, elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Il avait alors installé un oreiller sur Ses genoux, elle avait haussé les sourcils….Et voilà! Grâce à Son adresse (et à un minimum de manipulation…Comment diable avait-il fait?), sa tête s'était retrouvée sur le coussin et ses pieds à l'autre bout du canapé.

Dingue, ce qu'il pouvait être confortable…

- C'est ma technique spéciale réconfort, Carter.

Elle décela de l'amusement dans sa voix, et nul doute qu'un sourire planait sur Ses lèvres. Elle rie légèrement à cela.

- Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

- Je ne peux donc pas simplement avoir envie de me montrer aimable avec vous…

Il refusait de lui dire la vérité….Mais au fond, qu'importait?

- …sans aucune motivation particulière?

Son ton était légèrement espiègle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il était là. Elle venait juste de rompre avec Pete. Les choses n'avaient simplement pas collé entre eux.

Elle posa une main sur Son genoux, et le serra légèrement.

- Merci.

Une main se posa soudain sur son bras, et il se pencha en avant pour saisir une bouteille de bière. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva la tête entre le coussin sur ses jambes et son torse, enveloppée par sa chaleur. Mais au lieu de se sentir coincée, elle se sentit soudain en sécurité, protégée.

C'était étrange. Mais pas vraiment surprenant.

Elle était une femme forte et intelligente. Indépendante et débrouillarde. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour la défendre, elle les haïssait même quand ils jouaient les protecteurs comme si elle n'était qu'une « faible femme. ». Elle avait toujours préféré se débrouiller seule, écrire elle-même son destin.

Lui, il la connaissait mieux que personne…. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Daniel, Janet et Teal'c la connaissait autant que lui, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Le sujet était qu'elle lui avait toujours fait confiance pour la protéger. Parce que même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, elle avait besoin de sa famille et de ses amis. Il ne la protégeait pas parce qu'elle était faible. Il la protégeait parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'en offensait pas.

Il se redressa et le parage de son corps lui manqua immédiatement. C'était si bon de savoir qu'il était là…tout proche.

- Comment suis-je censée manger et boire en étant couchée comme ça, se plaignit-elle pour la forme.

- Improvisez.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson.

- En général, vous êtes douée à ça.

- Sûr. Improviser. C'est si facile…

Il ne releva pas ses marmonnements. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre que ce n'était que sarcasmes.

Soudain l'écran de la télé diffusa de vives couleurs. Apparemment, il avait piqué la télécommande en même temps que sa bière. Elle aurait dû le voir venir…Elle avait plus de chaînes que lui et il ne le savait que trop bien. Il n'hésita même pas avant de mettre la chaîne des sports diffusant un match de Hockey.

Autant dire qu'elle en fut agacée. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'elle croyait?

- Alors c'était ça la raison de votre visite?

Pour regarder un match de Hockey?

- J'ai pensé que vous apprécierez un peu de compagnie…Autant faire du deux en un.

Il pouvait être si exaspérant parfois!

Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié et il ne lui en montrait aucune. C'était normal (aussi normal que ça puisse être avec sa tête sur ses genoux…Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce détail), et elle l'apprécia.

- On ne pourrait pas regarder autre chose?

Ba quoi? Elle avait beau apprécier le geste, pas question qu'elle se farcisse un match de Hockey!

- Après tout, c'est ma télé.

- Non, répliqua-t-il spontanément

Elle soupira.

- Bien. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais vous m'y forcez. J'ai regardé les infos sportives et le score sera de…

La main sur sa bouche étouffa l'indésirable information. Il avait de sacrés réflexes!

- Carter, ça c'est vraiment pas sympa!

Elle dégagea sa main de sa bouche.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sympa.

- Bon. Que voulez-vous voir alors?

- La chaîne découverte.

Il grogna ce qu'elle reconnut facilement comme un « non ».

- La chaîne des sciences?

Nouveau grognement.

- Sci-fi?

Parfois, la tentation de le taquiner un peu était vraiment trop forte pour résister.

- Il rediffuse Worlmhole X-treme à cette heure-ci.

- Carter…, menaça-t-il.

Souriant, elle comprit que la victoire serait pour elle.

- Canal Jimmy?

Vraiment trop tentante…

Aussitôt l'écran de la télé s'éteignit. Il grogna.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez si injuste, Major, bouda-il.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez un mauvais perdant, Monsieur.

Elle respira un grand coup et compta mentalement juste qu'à cinq. Elle ne rirait pas. Il venait de se faire avoir, et il le savait. Alors rire ne serait vraiment pas sympa. Et ceux, quand bien même l'idée de le savoir vulnérable était pourtant hilarante.

Elle. Ne. Rirait. Pas.

Bon sang.

Elle rie.

Très fort.

Sur ses genoux.

- Roh c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un plat!

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Son estomac était douloureux à force de rires. Elle tournait hystérique.

Quand elle parvint enfin à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle, un sourire resta figé sur ses lèvres, consciente de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Pour quoi?

'Pour tout' n'aurait pas été exact. Être avec Lui avait toujours su lui faire oublier tout le reste.

- Pour être là.

- C'est normal.

Il fit une pause.

- Mais si vous m'autorisiez à voir ce match, c'est moi qui vous remercierez.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour…Pour une seconde fois, elle ne put s'arrêter de rire. Au bord des larmes sur ses genoux.

- Ce n'était même pas drôle.

Elle respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ris.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Peut-être…

Elle s'arrêta là, ne sachant réellement pas quoi dire.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, dit-il quelques secondes après le silence de la jeune femme.

Elle savait qu'il haïssait les discussions à cœurs ouverts. A chaque occasion, il devenait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire. Et maintenant, il était là, se permettant de se mettre dans une de ces situations inconfortables.

Pour elle.

Cette pensée lui donna du courage.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Je l'apprécie. Beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour, n'est ce pas?

- Écoutez, Carter, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprends.

Elle se mit sur le dos et l'observa.

- Non. Je veux le faire. Je veux que vous compreniez.

A cet instant, quelque chose dans ses noisettes lui fit mal.

- Comprendre quoi, murmura-t-il.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient pleins de détermination.

- J'ai essayé. De changer. De trouver le bonheur.

Ses deux mains étaient serrées sur son ventre, ses doigts s'emmêlant, se tordant alors qu'elle essayait de cacher sa nervosité.

- Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne cherchais pas au bon endroit. Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de changer? Si oui, pourquoi? J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Bien sûr, il y a des choses que je veux, des choses que je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir. Mais c'est la vie, non?

- Sam…

Son prénom entre ses lèvres étaient aussi doux qu'une caresse pour elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de l'entendre. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle frémit légèrement.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir d'abord.

Avant qu'elle ne perde son courage et le laisse fuir.

- Je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, mon travail est prenant et dangereux, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. En ne faisant aucun sacrifice, on n'arrive à rien, n'est ce pas?

- C'est l'idée général.

Il haussa les épaules

- Alors, si je décide de sacrifier mon présent, de saisir ma chance et de faire du mieux que je peux, ce n'est pas une erreur. Si?

- Je suppose que non.

- Je…

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

- Je veux attendre le bon moment pour la saisir. Je suis prête à attendre ma chance, même si elle est infime. J'ai toujours pensé à ça comme une issue de secours, une façon de me préserver des peines de cœur. Mais ce n'est pas une issue de secours, c'est loin de n'être que ça en fait. Parce que ça peut me faire souffrir bien plus que n'importe quel homme.

- Êtes-vous en train de dire ce que je crois que vous êtes en train de dire?

Il était loin d'être aussi idiot que ce qu'il laissait croire à tout le monde. Il savait ce que « ça » était. Ou plutôt, qui s'était.

- Oui. Quand j'étais avec Pete, je croyais chercher le bonheur, mais tout ce que j'avais, c'était du contentement. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu. Parce que ça ne concernait pas que moi et que je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. J'aurais pu chercher aussi longtemps que je le voulais…Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je sais déjà où est mon bonheur…Je ne peux simplement pas l'avoir maintenant.

Elle s'était assurée que leurs regards restent accrochés tout au long de sa confession, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Ne laissez pas ça vous retenir, il ne le mérite certainement pas.

Elle savait qu'il pensait cela. Qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur qu'elle était prête à lui offrir. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il avait fait tant de choses merveilleuses pour elle. Il avait même abandonné tous ses principes pour elle, en prenant ce symbiote Tok'ra uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

Elle se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Si.

Elle le fixa, ses yeux bleus le défiant de la contredire.

- Je sais au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il le mérite.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment. La proximité entre leurs deux corps ajoutant de la tension à l'air. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui, maintenant c'était son tour.

- Venez là.

Il écarta ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et lui rendit son étreinte. Librement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le serrant le plus possible contre elle, sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Ses larges mains dessinaient tendrement des arabesques dans son dos

Elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur unique. Elle pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre en parfait harmonie. Il la touchait plus profondément que personne avant Lui, caressait des endroits dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence avant de le rencontrer.

C'est ça le bonheur, lui chuchotait une petite voix.

Et elle était prête à l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

FIN.


End file.
